Naruto: The Next God of Shinobi
by Yukiera Chan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang yang ingin mendapatkan pengakuan . Tetapi hal itu tidaklah mudah, ia memulainya dari awal... melewati kejam nya dunia Shinobi, ia akan terus berusaha untuk mencapai cita-citanya ( Bad Summary ) Strong n Smart Naruto but not godlike. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi

**NARUTO: THE NEXT GOD OF SHINOBI**

Author : Yukiera Chan

Genre : Adventure, Romance

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x ( ? )

**Warning: Semi OOC (maybe) , Typo (maybe) , ada OC **

Chapter 1

Konoha, ya desa Konoha... Salah satu desa Shinobi di Bangsa Elemental , Desa yang dibuat oleh 2 Clan terhebat yaitu : Clan Senju dan Clan Uchiha . Tapi 12 tahun yang lalu ada sebuah insiden muncul , yaitu Insiden pelepasan Kyuubi yang menyebabkan Desa Konohagakure hampir hancur. Insiden itu menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa, dari kalangan penduduk biasa sampai dengan orang-orang yang penting bagi Desa Konoha tersebut, Tapi Kyuubi berhasil dikalahkan oleh Yondaime Hokage dengan menyegelnya di seorang anak, tapi anaknya itu adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage sendiri yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto

_**SKIP TIME **_

6 Tahun kemudian , ada seorang anak yang selalu di caci maki, di siksa. Ironisnya... Anak itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Yondaime Hokage sendiri. Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu karena identitas naruto yang disembunyikan oleh Sandaime Hokage atau Hokage ke tiga. Para penduduk desa yang tidak tahu kebenarannya dengan seenaknya menyiksa Naruto

Naruto selalu hidup sendiri... Ia tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali, oleh karena itu Naruto kadang suka bertingkah konyol di depan para penduduk desa demi mendapatkan perhatian mereka... Mengenai ciri-ciri fisik Naruto, ia mempunyai rambut pirang spiky dan mempunyai mata azureblue sphere, serta tiga kumis kucing di setiap pipinya. Ia sekarang memakai baju hitam polos dengan lambang Clan Uzumaki di punggunya dan juga memakai celana warna putih panjang.

Naruto sedang berlali dari kerumunan warga yang ingin menghajarnya

"Kenapa kalian selalu menyiksaku?" Ucap Naruto yang sedang ketakutan

"Kenapa katamu hah!? , kau telah membunuh istriku dan juga anak ku!" Ucap salah seorang warga

"Tapi memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan terhadap istri dan anakmu" Ucap Naruto kembali

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, ayo habisi saja dia!" Teriak para warga yang lain

Naruto menerima semua itu , menerima semua pukulan, tendangan dan juga sentakan dari segerombol warga yang tadi.

"Kami-_Sama ,_ kenapa hidupku selalu begini?" Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang lirih

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu , Naruto pun langsung pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, dan yang pertama dilihat Naruto adalah warna putih, Naruto sudah tahu bahwa dirinya ada di rumah sakit Konoha. Perlahan Naruto mencoba untuk duduk, dengan susah payah akhirnya Naruto bisa duduk juga . Dan tak lama kemudian datang lah Sarutobi Hiruzen atau biasa kita menyebutnya Sandaime Hokage, Naruto selalu memanggil Sandaime Hokage dengan sebutan " Hokage-_jiji_ "

"Hey Naruto, Kamu dipukuli oleh penduduk desa lagi?" Tanya Hiruzen sambil senyum

"Iya jiji " Ucap Naruto Lesu

"Ah Naruto... Maafkan jiji, jiji terlalu sibuk mengurus desa sampai lupa untuk menjagamu" Ucap Hiruzen dengan rasa bersalah

"Ah tidak apa-apa jiji" Ucap Naruto dengan Cengiran khasnya

"Tapi Jiji,Bolehkah Naru menanyakan sesuatu?" Ucap Naruto

"Boleh, mau nanya apa?" ucap Hiruzen

"Jiji... Apakah Naru mempunyai Keluarga?" Ucap Naruto

Hiruzen tampak shock dengan pertanyaan Naruto ' Minato apakah aku harus memberitahu Naruto sekarang?' Ucap Hiruzen di dalam hati ... ' Kurasa memang cepat atau lambat Naruto pun akan mengetahui kebenarannya' ... ' baiklah kurasa aku akan jujur ' ucap Hiruzen dalam hati.

"Naruto, sebenarnya ayahmu itu bernama Namikaze Minato atau biasa kamu sebut Yondaime Hokage" Ucap Hiruzen

Naruto tampak shock dengan perkataan Hiruzen barusan ...

"Ah yang benar jiji, Naru tahu kalau jiji sedang bohong" Ucap Naruto

"Jiji serius Naruto, dan alasan jiji menyembunyikan identitas asli mu ... Karena kalau identitas mu yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui desa lain, pasti akan merepotkan ... kau tahu Naruto, ayahmu itu orang yang sangat hebat , ia salah satu Shinobi tercepat di dunia . Jadi tidak heran apabila ayahmu itu diburu oleh ninja dari desa lain. Desa lain memburu ayahmu karena ia bisa saja jadi ancaman bagi desa tersebut. Dan mungkin engkau juga akan ikut diburu oleh ninja-ninja dari desa lain... Tapi karena Naruto sudah tau kebenarannya, mau tidak mau Naruto harus menjadi ninja juga.. Agar bisa melindungi diri sendiri" Ucap Hiruzen panjang lebar

Terlihat wajah Naruto yang shock dengan perkataan Hiruzen... Soalnya Naruto dari sejak mengenal dunia Ninja , ia selalu kagum dengan sosok Yondaime Hokage tersebut, terlebih lagi sekarang Naruto tahu bahwa orang yang di idolakan nya itu adalah ayahnya sendiri

"Oh begitu jiji , jadi di dalam tubuhku ini ada seekor Bijuu kan?" Ucap Naruto

"Darimana kau tahu?" Ucap Hiruzen

"Haha aku selalu pergi ke perpustakaan Konoha jiji, aku selalu membaca soal sejarah Konoha. Jadi yang ditulis disana itu hanya omong kosong? Disana dinyatakan kalau Kyuubi itu telah MATI ditangan Tou-san . Tapi ternyata hanya disegel... Aku jadi mengerti kenapa aku selalu disiksa oleh penduduk di sini" Ucap Naruto

Hiruzen pun agak sedikit kaget, Naruto yang bisasa dikenal si pembuat onar tersebut ternyata memiliki otak pintar untuk anak seumurannya 'anakmu memang hebat Minato" batin Hiruzen.

"Maafkan jiji Naruto. Jiji lalai untuk menjaga mu" Ucap Hiruzen dengan rasa bersalah

"Ah kan sudah aku bilang jiji tidak apa-apa . Jadi kapan Naru akan mulai masuk ke Academy?" Ucap Naruto

"Mungkin minggu depan" Ucap Hiruzen sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto

"Haha terima kasih jiji" Ucap Naruto

"Yasudah kalau begitu jiji mau ke Kantor lagi , Jaa" Ucap Hiruzen sambil berjalan keluar

" Jaa " Ucap Naruto singkat

Lalu Naruto pun segera istirahat, karena Naruto belum mendapat izin pulang dari rumah sakit . Ya mau tidak mau ia harus menginap di sana.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sedang melamun pun teringat ucapan dari Hokage-jiji ...

"... kau tahu Naruto, ayahmu itu orang yang sangat hebat , ia salah satu Shinobi tercepat di dunia . Jadi tidak heran apabila ayahmu itu diburu oleh ninja dari desa lain. Desa lain memburu ayahmu karena ia bisa saja jadi ancaman bagi desa tersebut. Dan mungkin engkau juga akan ikut diburu oleh ninja-ninja dari desa lain " Kalimat tersebut menjadi pikiran Naruto selama beberapa jam ini

'Tou-san ternyata orang yang hebat .. YOSH AKUPUN AKAN MENJADI SEPERTI TOU-SAN!' batin Naruto dengan semangat

'eh tapi kalo kaa-san ku siapa ya? aku lupa menanyakan nya ke jiji tadi. Yasudah aku akan menanyakan nya nanti saja ... Lagipula akupun belum terlalu pulih' batin Naruto

'Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata Hokage-jiji baik juga, ia berusaha menjaga ku dari ninja-ninja di desa lain dengan cara menyembunyikan identitas ku . Ya walaupun itu harus dibayar dengan pukulan, sentakan,caci maki... tapi tak apalah, yang penting aku sudah tau siapa tou-san ku ini' batin Naruto

'tapi kalau dipikir-pikir biar bisa kaya tou-san aku harus berlatih dengan keras, sebaiknya aku akan mulai latihan dari besok saja .. dan akan ku buktikan bahwa aku adalah orang yang berguna bagi desa ini. Bukan sebagai sampah desa' batin Naruto

Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran nya , ia tidak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikanya dari kejauhan

"Jadi bocah ini yang menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Suatu saat kau akan mati ditangan ku nak haha" Ucap orang yang tidak diketahui tersebut

.

.

.

Besoknya Naruto yang sudah dapat izin untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit langsung menjuju Kantor Hokage.

TOK . TOK . TOK

"Masuk" Ucap Sandaime Hokage

"Hai jiji, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan lagi... bolehkan?" Ucap Naruto

"Oh kau Naruto, Mau nanya apa lagi?" Ucap Sandaime Hokage

"Kan kemarin sudah tau tentang tou-san ... sekarang aku ingin tahu tentang kaa-san" Ucap Naruto serius

"Oh ya baiklah, Kaa-san mu itu adalah orang yang kuat Naruto. Ia adalah seorang Uzumaki, ia mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup unik ...Namanya adalah Uzumaki Kushina, ia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebelum dirimu . Tapi sayang ia meninggal saat melindungi mu dari serangan Kyuubi . Tapi Naruto ketahuilah , Kyuubi yang waktu itu menyerang desa ini .. Itu bukan Kehendak Kyuubi sebenarnya.. Ia dikendalikan oleh seseorang ..." Dan seterusnya Hiruzen menceritakan tentang Ibunya , dan juga sedikit tentang sejarah Clan Uzumaki ..

' Ternyata kaa-san dan tou-san adalah orang yang hebat. Aku akan menjadi ninja , dan juga akan melebihi kemampuan mereka' batin Naruto

"Wahh ternyata kedua orang tua ku orang yang hebat ... baiklah terima kasih jiji, dan benarkan bahwa minggu depan aku akan masuk Academy?" Ucap Naruto

"Ya itu benar Naruto, semoga kau mendapatkan teman disana" Ucap Hiruzen

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review & Minta Saran ya


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi

Author : Yukiera Chan

Genre : Adventure, Romance

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x ( ? )

**Warning: Semi OOC (maybe) , Typo (maybe) , ada OC **

Sebelumnya makasih yang udah review ^_^

Chapter 2

"Ya, semoga saja jiji" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar dari kantor Hokage

'Tadi jiji bilang bahwa Clan Uzumaki itu terkenal dengan keahlian Fuinjutsunya, apakah aku bisa memasteri Fuinjutsu itu? , ah entahlah ... Lebih baik aku sekarang ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa buku dan scroll untuk melatih kemampuan ninja ku' batin Naruto

Dengan sigap Naruto berlari menuju perpustakaan Konoha, setelah sampai disana ia segera mengambil beberapa buku, yang diantaranya : _Taijutsu Book, Chakra Control Book,Ninjutsu Book ._ Setelah mengambil buku-buku tersebut Naruto pun segera keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju tempat yang sepi untuk melatih kemampuan ninjanya

'Ah aku harus memulai dari mana dulu? Ah lebih baik aku mulai dengan beberapa pemanasan' batin Naruto... Setelah sekian lama ia melakukan pemanasan untuk mereganggkan otot-otot, Naruto langsung membaca buku yang sudah ia pinjam dari perpustakaan Konoha'

Naruto memulai dengan membaca _Chakra Control Book _, disini dituliskan ...

"Untuk memulai pelatihan Chakra Control ada beberapa tahapan , yaitu Water Surface Walking dan Tree Climbing ... Tree Climbing adalah pelatihan dasar untuk mengontrol Chakra, kegunaan pelatihan ini adalah untuk melatih Chakra Control dengan cara menaiki pohon tampa menggunakan tangan ... Caranya adalah dengan mengalirkan chakra ke kedua kaki, tetapi apabila mengalirkan chakra terlalu kecil makan akan mengakitbatkan jatuh, dan apabila mengalirkan terlalu banyak maka akan menyebabkan pohon itu hancur "

Naruto terus membaca beberapa basic untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi ... Setelah sekian lama ia membaca, ia memutuskan untuk langsung praktek. Beberapa percobaan pertama Naruto selalu gagal tetapi ia terus melakukan nya sampai bisa, dan benar saja .. Latihan ini membuahkan hasil, Naruto bisa menaiki pohon tampa menggunakan tangan, dan ia pun bisa berjalan di atas air ...

"YOOSSHHH, Basic Chakra Control ku sudah mulai membaik" Ucap Naruto kegirangan, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ada Sandaime Hokage yang memerhatikannnya dari awal.

'Minato, Kushina .. Anak mu sungguh luar biasa.. Sungguh Jenius , pada saat umur enam tahun ia sudah bisa mengontrol chakranya dengan cukup baik . Terlebih lagi ia itu belum masuk ke Academy . Bagaimana jadinya apabila ia terus di didik dengan benar . Kurasa ia masih memiliki potensi yang sangat besar' batin Hiruzen ...

'Ah bagaimana kalau aku serahkan saja dia ke Jiraiya, mungkin ia bisa menguasai Sage Mode, dan mungkin ia juga bisa menguasai Rasengan... Ah baiklah lanjutkan lah perjuangan mu Naruto , aku tidak bisa mengawasi mu terus menerus' dan setelah mengucapkan itu Hiruzen pun langsung Shunsin ke Kantor Hokage nya.

"Yah tapi Hari sudah mulai sore, lebih baik aku melanjutkan latihan nya besok saja. Lagipula Academy nya dimulai minggu depan" Ucap Naruto , dan Naruto pun langsung beranjak dari tempat latihan nya menuju apartemen nya"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya Naruto pun langsung membersihkan badan.

"Ah lebih baik aku ke Ichiraku Ramen saja, aku sedang malas memasak"gumam Naruto ... Setelah sampai di Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto pun langsung memesan satu porsi ramen jumbo

"Paman Teuchi, aku pesan seperti biasa ya!" Ucap Naruto semangat

"Oh kau Naruto, baiklah tunggu sebentar" Ucap paman Teuchi

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, datang juga lah pesanan Naruto

"Ini pesanan mu Naruto" Ucap Ayame

"Oh terimakasih Ayame-neesan" Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil pesanannya

Naruto pun langsung melahap makanannya tersebut.. Setelah sekian lama, ia pun selesai menghabiskan ramennya

"Paman Teuchi! Uang nya aku simpan di atas meja yaaa.. Jaa" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar

"Oh ya terima kasih Naruto, lain kali datang lagi yaaa" Ucap paman Teuchi sambil mengambil uang Naruto yang ditinggalkan di meja

Setelah selesai dengan masalah perutnya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur agar bisa bangun pagi dan bisa melakukan latihan seperti tadi

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Hari ini aku memulai latihan lagi, dimulai dari pemanasan.. Dan juga tidak lupa untuk membaca beberapa buku yang sudah aku pinjam dari perpustakaan

Aku sekarang lebih baik belajar Taijutsu saja ... Akupun mulai membaca buku tentang Taijutsu

**NARUTO POV END **

"Oh Jadi Taijutsu itu seperti teknik tubuh lagi" gumam Naruto sambil terus membaca buku tentang Taijutsu

Di buku itu tertulis ..

"**Taijutsu** (体術, "Teknik Tubuh") adalah teknik yang mengoptimalkan kemampuan alami manusia pada umumnya. Taijutsu diperoleh dengan menguras energi fisik dan mental tanpa meleburnya menjadi chakra, dan bergantung pada stamina penggunanya serta latihan secara terus-menerus. Taijutsu merupakan satu-satunya jenis jutsu yang tidak memerlukan segel tangan pada pelaksanaan jurus karena tidak membutuhkan banyak chakra. Maka dari itu pengguna taijutsu biasanya melakukan jurus lebih cepat daripada pengguna ninjutsu maupun genjutsu"

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba teknik ini " Ucap Naruto

.

.

Naruto terus berlatih sampai ia lupa waktu, sekarang waktu menunjukan jam 3 sore. Dan Naruto pun berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah pasti kelelahan

"Akhirnya Basic Taijutsu pun berhasil aku kuasai, tinggal memperdalam saja " Ucap Naruto dengan rasa bangga.

"lebih baik aku pulang dulu saja, sambil mengisi perut ku ini" Ucap Naruto

Dan Naruto pun langsung pergi ke apartemen nya, dengan sabar ia memasak ramen instan ..

Setelah ia memakan ramen, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat saja. Ia akan melanjutkan Latihan nya besok saja . Tapi ia teringat akan satu buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.. yaitu _**Ninjutsu Book **_

"Ninjutsu... emm lebih baik aku membacanya dulu saja, kalau prakteknya besok saja" Ucap Naruto

Dibuku itu tertulis

"Ninjutsu (术; Secara harfiah berarti "keterampilan / teknik). Untuk menggunakan teknik ini ,seorang ninja harus menggunakan chakra mereka. Dengan membentuk segel tangan, ninja mampu mewujudkan teknik yang diinginkan. Karena jumlah luas segel tangan dan kombinasi yang berbeda, ada ribuan teknik potensial untuk ditemukan"

Naruto terus membaca isi buku tersebut sampai ahkhir, dan di akhir buku itu tertulis

"Untuk mengetahui jenis elemen, Cukup alirkan saja chakramu kepada selembar kertas/daun , apabila terbakar maka elemen dasar mu itu api, kalau basah berarti elemen dasar mu itu air, kalau kusut maka elemen dasar mu itu listrik, kalau kertas itu berubah menjadi tanah maka elemen dasar mu itu tanah, dan kalau kertas itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian maka elemen dasar mu itu angin"

Karena saking penasarannya, Naruto pun langsung mencari selembar kertas atau sehelai daun

Dan setelah itu Naruto mencobanya dan Naruto mengaliri chakranya ke kertas, dan kertas tersebut langsung terbelah menjadi dua bagian.. Naruto pun ingin mencobanya sekali lagi, siapa tahu ia mempunyai dua elemen ...Naruto pun langsung mencobanya dengan cara yang tadi, dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian kertas tersebut menjadi basah

"Ternyata aku mempunyai dua elemen sekaligus hehe" batin Naruto ...

"YOSHHH!, Karena aku sudah tau apa elemen dasarku . besok aku akan mulai berlatin Ninjutsu" Ucap Naruto semangat

.

.

_**TIME SKIP **_

Sehari sebelum Naruto masuk Academy, ia sudah menguasai beberapa jurus Rank B . Chakra Controlnya pun semakin membaik dari hari ke hari, ia sudah bisa melempar Shuriken+ Kunai dengan baik, ia pun sudah bisa membuat Kage Bunshin dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk anak seusianya . Tapi Naruto masih lemah dalam hal Genjutsu, yah ia sendiri tidak berniat untuk mempelajari Genjutsu .. Tapi di sisi lain akhirnya Naruto mempunyai style Taijutsu nya sendiri ... Ia hampir menyempurnakan style Taijutsu nya itu, Style itu ia beri nama _**Kanbe no Ogawa**_ . Style itu berfokus kepada kedua Tangan nya saja, tidak terlalu kepada kaki nya

"Ah sebelum Masuk ke Academy, mendingan aku membeli baju dulu. Lagipula baju ku ini sudah kekecilan dan sudah usang" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kaki nya ke tempat toko baju terdekat

Naruto sekarang memakai baju berkerah tinggi warna putih serta lengan yang panjang, dan juga memakai sarung tangan yang biasa di pakai Jounin .. Tapi sarung tangan naruto berwarna putih ..Dan untuk celana, Naruto menggunakan celana seperti kakashi tetapi berwarna abu abu .

Oh ya untuk ciri-ciri fisik naruto ia sekarang lebih tinggi. Dan tanda tiga kumis kucing di pipinya sudah hilang , ia sangat mirip seperti Yondaime Hokage .. Yang membedakannya hanya Tinggi, Umur , Dan juga Pakaian ...

"Ah sebaiknya aku mengembalikan buku-buku yang sudah aku pinjam dari perpustakaan, lagipula aku sudah mempelajari semuanya" Ucap Naruto

Naruto pun langsung pergi ke apartemennya untuk mengambil buku-buku yang sudah ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dan setelah itu ia pun langsung pergi ke perpustakaan Konoha untuk mengembalikan nya

Dijalan ia mendapat tatapan benci dari seluruh warga desa, tapi Naruto sudah kebal dengan itu semua , ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia selalu menghiraukan tatapan benci itu

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan Konoha, ia segera mengembalikan buku-buku yang sudah ia pinjam

"Heh memang kau berniat menjadi ninja? Haha jangan bermimpi bocah, kau ini hanyalah sampah bagi desa " Ucap salah satu penjaga perpustakaan Konoha

Naruto yang mendengarkan itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingin sekali ia menghajar orang yang telah mengejeknya itu

"Diam kau berengsek, akan ku tunjukan bahwa aku akan menjadi ninja. Sekaligus orang yang penting bagi desa ini!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tinggi

"Yare yare tunjukan lah bocah, kau cuman besar bicara saja.. Palingan setelah kau menjadi Genin , kau pasti akan mati dalam misi hahaha... Dan setelah itu desa ini akan tentram dan aman tanpa ada gangguan darimu . Sudah pergi sana !" Ucap salah satu penjaga perpustakaan Konoha sambil mengusir Naruto

Naruto pun yang sudah mendengarkan ucapan pria tadi langsung ingin pergi latihan, karena ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat, tapi sebelum itu ia pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk meminta tolong . Sesampainya di sana Naruto langsung masuk ke kantor Hokage tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu

"Bruakkk.. Hai jiji" Ucap Naruto sambil senyum ke arah Hiruzen

Hiruzen yang dari tadi sedang melamun langsung kaget gara-gara kedatangan Naruto yang langsung masuk itu , tak lama kemudian ia pun sadar .

"Hei Naruto , bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu!" Ucap Hiruzen dengan sedikit membentak

"Ah maaf jiji, tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ucap Naruto serius

"Mau bicara apa kau Naruto?" Ucap Hiruzen yang tidak kalah seriusnya

"Jiji, bisakah kau bongkar saja idensitas ku ini. Aku sedikit muak dengan perlakuan warga di sini... Tadi saja saat aku mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, banyak orang yang menatap ku dengan tatapan benci. Begitu pula dengan orang yang menjaga perpustakaannya . Ia mengatakan bahwa aku ini tidak layak menjadi seorang ninja, aku sudah muak jiji" Ucap Naruto datar

'Sejak kapan Naruto menanggapi perilaku-perilaku penduduk desa, kurasa ia sudah menjadi lebih dewasa, dari pakaian nya juga .. Ia sudah terlihat sepertimu minato , tapi apakah aku harus membongkar idensitas Naruto. Tidak ... Kurasa belum saatnya , aku akan merahasiakan ini dari penduduk desa sampai ia menjadi Chunin' batin Hiruzen

"Sudahlah Naruto biarkanlah saja orang-orang yang seperti itu . Lagipula ia pun tidak tau siapa sebenarnya kamu kan, Kau harus tetap tegar menghadapi semua ini ... Dan pada saat kau sudah siap . Kau harus memperlihatkan talenta mu itu , kurasa kau memiliki potensi yang sangat besar.. Terlebih lagi terdapat seekor _**Bijuu**_ di tubuhmu itu ... kalau soal orang yang menjaga perpustakaan , biar jiji yang urus .. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf , jiji akan melatih mu selama satu hari ini ... satu hari penuh .. Bagaimana?" Ucap Hiruzen

Terlihat wajah Naruto yang shock , ia baru saja mendapatkan tawaran dilatih oleh seorang Hokage . Seorang Hokage yang mempunyai julukan _The Professor . _Dengan cepat Naruto menanggapi ucapan Sandaime Hokage tersebut

"Wahhh baiklah, aku menerima tawaran mu jiji. Kau orang yang sungguh baik" Ucap Naruto kembali bersemangat

"Haha baiklah kita akan pergi ke Training Ground 1 sebentar lagi, tapi Naruto ... Apakah kau sudah tau jenis elemen dasar mu itu apa?" Ucap Hiruzen serius

"Sudah jiji, aku mempunyai dua elemen dasar ... Yaitu Fuuton ( Angin ) dan Suiton ( Air ) " Ucap Naruto

' Sungguh Minato , anak mu ini seorang jenius .. Ia sudah bisa mengenal elemen dasar yang dimilikinya sendiri pada umur yang masih muda ' batin Hiruzen

"Oh baiklah , Kita akan pergi sekarang . Tapi bawa beberapa gulungan ini Naruto" Ucap Hiruzen sambil menyerahkan beberapa gulungan ke Naruto

"Ini gulungan apa jiji? Apakah jurus?" Ucap Naruto penasaran

"Iya betul . Ayo kita pergi sekarang " Ucap Hiruzen sambil berjalan ke luar Kantor Hokage

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun mengikuti Sandaime Hokage tersebut

Tidak berlangsung lama, Keduanya pun sekarang sudah sampai di Training Ground 1

"Baiklah Naruto , sekarang kau mau mempelajari apa?" Ucap Hiruzen

"Jiji bisakah kau ajarkan aku jurus yang hebat?" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah , kita akan melatih kemampuan elemen air mu dulu Naruto" Ucap Hiruzen

"Baiklah jiji , langsung saja" Ucap Naruto bersemangat

"Tapi kau sudah bisa mempelajari jurus apa saja?" Ucap Hiruzen

"Aku sudah menguasai jurus ... Suiton : Suikoudan no Jutsu , Suiton :Suiryudan no Jutsu ,Suiton : Suijinheki , Suiton : Suirou no Jutsu ... Lalu Fuuton: Shinkuujin , dan juga Fuuton : Kaze no Haze " Ucap Naruto

"NANNIII! Kau jangan bercanda Naruto , mana mungkin bocah berumuh enam tahun bisa menguasai jurus-jurus itu" Ucap Hiruzen shock

"Aku tidak bohong jiji, baiklah akan aku tunjukan semua jurus itu" Ucap Naruto

Lalu Naruto mem praktekan semua jurus tersebut , dan lagi-lagi Hiruzen dibuat shock oleh Naruto

'Aku tidak tahu kalau anakmu ini sungguh berbakat minato' batin Hiruzen

"Percaya kan jiji hehe" Ucap Naruto penuh kemenangan

"Baiklah aku percaya, kau sungguh hebat Naruto ... Di usia mu yang masih muda ini , kau sudah memiliki potensi yang sangat besar .. Aku yakin kau suatu saat akan menjadi Hokage" Puji Hiruzen sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja jiji , aku akan melebihi kemampuan Tou-san dan Kaa-san .. Jadi kita akan latihan apa jiji ?" Ucap Naruto

"Aku akan melatihmu jurus tingkat A , kuharap kau tidak kehabisan chakra Naruto . Soalnya jurus ini pasti akan menguras chakra yang cukup besar" Ucap Hiruzen serius

"Si-siapp jiji " Ucap Naruto sambil menelan ludah

"Baiklah , liat dan perhatikan baik-baik"Ucap Hiruzen

Tak lama kemudian , Hiruzen pun membuat _Hand seal _

**[ Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu ]**

Lalu dari langit tercipta naga air yang sangat besar dan juga terlihat mematikan [bentuknya kaya Kirin Sasuke , tapi ini Naga air ], lalu Hiruzen memerintah kan naga nya untuk menyerang hutan yang ada di depan Hiruzen , dan tak lama kemudian

DDDUUUUUUAARRRRR!

Naga tersebuat meratakan hutan tersebut

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melongo, ia kagum sekali dengan jurus tersebut . Dan setelah itu Naruto pun langsung meminta trik agar bisa menguasai jurus tersebut

"Jiji , apa rahasianya cepat katakaaannnnn!" Ucap Naruto tidak sabar

"Haha dasar anak muda , baiklah.. dengarkan baik-baik" Ucap Hiruzen serius

Lalu Hiruzen pun memberitahu cara-cara agar bisa menguasai jurus tersebut , tak berselang lama. Hiruzen pun selesai menjelaskan .

"Kau mengerti Naruto?" Ucap Hiruzen

"Tentu jiji, aku akan mencoba nya sekarang "Ucap Naruto

Naruto pun langsung membuat _Hand Seal_

**[ Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu ]**

Lalu keluar lah Naga air yang tidak kalah besar dari kepunyaan Sandaime Hokage , Dan Naruto pun memerintahkan Naga itu untuk menyerang tanah lapang kosong yang ada di depan nya. Dan tak lama kemudian

DDDUUUUUUAARRRRR!

Naga tersebut membuat kawah yang sangat besar , dan setelah itu, Naruto senyum ke arah Hiruzen

"Terima kasih jiji, lihat kan ... Aku sudah bisa menguasai jurus tersebut " Ucap Naruto sambil memberi senyuman yang sangat lebar ke arah Sandaime Hokage

'NANI! Bocah macam apa anak mu ini Minatoo! Pada umur enam tahun ia bisa menguasai jurus rank A ... Aku akan anakmu ini dengan sekuat tenaga Minato, dan aku janji... Aku tak akan mengecewakan mu ' Batin Hiruzen sambil shock

"Baiklah, itu bagus sekali Naruto ... Tapi sekarang aku akan melatih mu dengan keras. Jadi bersiaplah!" Ucap Hiruzen sambil menyeringai

"YOSSSHHH aku siappp JIIJIII!" Ucap Naruto berteriak kencang penuh semangat

_**TIME SKIP**_

Malam ini, malam yang sangat melelahkan bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto . Ia telah dilatih sangat keras oleh Sandaime Hokage , tetapi latihan itu tidak sia sia . Sekarang Naruto sudah dapat menggunakan Shunshin tanpa segel , Chakra control nya hampir menyamai Nidaime Hokage , fisik nya pun sekarang sangat kuat , dan ada beberapa jurus lain juga yang di ajarkan oleh Sandaime Hokage

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto memakai baju biasa yang ia pakai, ia berjalan biasa ke arah Academy . Naruto sekarang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya , saat banyak penduduk desa yang melihat nya dengat tatapan benci dan murka ... Naruto menghiraukannya

Setelah sampai di Academy , ia memilih untuk duduk di ujung kelas . Ia sadar bahwa banyak anak-anak yang sedang mengomongkan nya . Yang paling jelas terlihat adalah seorang anak perempuan, ciri-ciri nya memiliki rambut berwarna pink .

"Hei , bukankah itu jelmaan monster yang sudah menyerang desa beberapa tahun yang lalu" Ucap gadis berambut pink tadi

"Ya aku pun tahu, lebih baik kita jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia .. Ibu ku pun melarang aku untuk berteman dengan nya" Ucap teman yang berada di samping nya

Semua perkataan itu dapat di dengar oleh Naruto, tapi tak lama kemudian muncul lah seorang anak dengan rambut model pantat bebek.. Ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke ... Ia mengerti perasaan Naruto, ia pun sama hidup sendiri dari kecil , tapi setidaknya Sasuke mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak .. Tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa

"Hei jangan melamun dobe" Ucap Sasuke datar

"Siapa yang kau bialang dobe, TEME!" Ucap Naruto

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau bodoh"Ucap Sasuke

"Hei kau ingin berkelahi hah"Ucap Naruto

Perkelahian itu terhenti saat ada seorang pria dewasa masuk ke dalam kelas

"Pagi minna" Ucap orang tersebut

"Sekarang aku guru kalian, aku yang akan membimbing kalian beberapa tahun ke depan... Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Iruka sensei. Mengerti" Ucap Iruka

"Mengerti Sensei" Ucap semuanya serempak

"Baiklah untuk permulaan, lebih baik kita perkenalan dulu ... Dimulai dari kau pirang" Ucap Iruka sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto datar

'Dasar irit kata' ucap anak-anak yang lain sambil mendengus kesal

"Selanjutnya kau raven"Ucap Iruka sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Sasuke datar

"KYAAAA TAMPAN " Ucap para fansgirl dadakan sasuke

_**TIME SKIP **_

5 tahun Kemudian. Hari ini akan diadakan tes untuk kelulusan dan akan menjadi seorang Genin

"Pagi minna, sekarang adalah hari tes untuk kelulusan dan menjadi seorang Genin dan kalian pun tahun depan tidak akan ada di kelas ini lagi" Ucap Iruka

"Dan sekarang mari kita ke lapangan untuk menjalani tes nya" Ucap Iruka lagi

'Sekarang saatnya menunjukan kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya' batin Naruto

Semua telah menunjukan kemampuan nya . Yang tersisa tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke

"Baiklah Sasuke, tunjukan satu _Ninjutsu_ bebas yang sudah kau kuasai" Ucap Iruka

"hn" hanya jawaban itu yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke

Lalu Sasuke pun Maju dan membuat _Hand Seal_

**[ Katon Gokkakyu no Jutsu ] **

Dan terciptalah bola api besar yang membakar habis beberapa pohon yang ada di depan nya

"KYAA SASUKE-KUN HEBAT" Ucap para fansgirl Sasuke

"Kalahkan itu dobe " Ucap sasuke kepada Naruto

"Liat baik-baik teme" Ucap Naruto

"Sensei bisa kita pergi ke lapangan yang lebih luas? Aku takut merusak fasilitas desa yang ada di sekitar sini" Ucap Naruto kepada Iruka

Semua yang ada di situ kaget dengan ucapan Naruto. Karena pada saat di Academy Naruto selalu saja bolos dan kabur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Dan Naruto pun makin di benci oleh fansgirl nya Sasuke . Karena selalu mengajak Sasuke bertarung

"Memang kau bisa apa bocah monster hah!" Ucap seorang fansgirl Sasuke a.k.a Sakura

Semua orang yang ada di situ pun kaget dengan ucapan Sakura . Ia ( Sakura) adalah salah satu fansgirl Sasuke yang paling setia . Ia berani melawan siapa saja yang berani mengganggu Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam Haruno-san" Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin ke Sakura ...

Sakura yang melihat itu pun langsung berkeringat dingin

"Sudah sudah , baiklah .. Kita akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas , dan kau bisa melakukan jurus apa pun di sana Naruto" Ucap Iruka , lalu setelah itu semua nya pindah ke lapangan yang sangat luas

, disana hanya terdapat rerumputan berwarna hijau.

"Baiklah Naruto cepat keluarkan kemampuan mu" Ucap Iruka Serius

"Baik sensei , lihat dan perhatikan Haruno-san " Ucap Naruto dingin

**[ Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu ]**

Lalu keluar lah Naga air yang sangat besar dari langit , dan dengan cepat Naruto memerintahkan Naga itu untuk meluncur kebawah

DUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Hantaman itu menyebabkan gempa yang cukup besar dan beberapa saat kemudian munculah kawah yang sangat besar dengan ukurang berdiameter 30meter . Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung shock , termasuk Sasuke dan Iruka

"Kau bisa melihat itu Haruno-san? Jangan pernah kau menilai seseorang tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya" Ucap Naruto datar

Iruka yang sudah sadar dari shock nya segera menenang kan Sakura dan Naruto

"Sudah-sudah . Naruto jurusmu itu hebat sekali " Ucap Iruka memuji Naruto

"hn" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto

"Baiklah besok kalian masuk ke Kelas Academy jam 9 , dan disana akan ada pembagian team .. untuk sekarang silahkan bubar" Ucap Iruka sambil melangkah pergi dari kerumunan anak-anak Academy tersebut

"Naruto yang sudah mendengar itu pun langsung pergi dari hadapan semua teman-temannya

_**TIME SKIP **_

Keesokan harinya Iruka datang dengan wajah yang cukup ceria

"Pagi minna... SELAMAT KALIAN SEMUA LULUS .. Baiklah sekarang saatnya pembagian team"Ucap Iruka

.

Team-team yang lain skip aja ya , karena pasti udah pada tau

.

"Team 7 , Haruno Sakura , Uchiha Sasuke , Uzumaki Naruto dan Jounin pembimbing kalian ialah Hatake Kakashi" Ucap Iruka

'Akhirnya aku se kelompok dengan Sasuke-kun, tapi di sisi lain aku harus sekelompok dengan anak monster .. yang bisanya hanya mengajak berkelahi Sasuke-kun . Lebih baik aku anggap tidak ada aja si monster itu' batin Sakura

Setelah sekian lama menunggu , akhirnya Kakashi datang

"Yo, Temui aku di atap sekarang" Ucap kakashi dan pofftt Kakashi menghilang

"Baiklah untuk sekarang lebih baik kita perkenalan dulu saja , Dimulai dari kau pink" Ucap Kakashi

"Eemm ettoo bisa sensei contohkan terlebih dahulu"Ucap Sakura

"Baiklah , Namaku Hatake Kakashi , Hobi ku kalian tidak perlu tau , yang aku sukai juga kalian tidak berhak tau , yang tidak ku sukai juga kalian tidak boleh tau , dan cita – cita ku belum terpikirkan sampai sekarang" Ucap Kakashi datar ... Semua yang ada di situ hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Baiklah sekarang kau pink!" Ucap Kakashi

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, yang ku sukai *Melirik Sasuke* dan yang tidak kusukai adalah Naruto no baka! Sambil menunjuk Naruto .. Dan cita –citaku menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke-kun"Ucap Sakura

'dasar fansgirl' batin Kakashi

"sekarang kau pirang!" Ucap Kakashi

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto , yang kusukai kalian tidak berhak tau , yang tidak ku sukai adalah orang yang selalu mencaci maki seseorang yang tidak tahu kebenaran nya *Sambil melirik sakura* dan cita-citaku belum terpikirkan sampai sekarang" Ucap Naruto datar

'Plagiat dasar' batin kakashi

"Sekarang Kau raven" Ucap Kakashi

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, yang tidak ku sukai adalah seorang fansgirl , yang ku sukai adalah orang yang mengerti perasaanku , hobi ku latihan .. Dan cita-citaku membunuh seseorang"Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup matanya

Ucapan yang tadi Sasuke katakan , menusuk hati Sakura..

"Baiklah besok kita kumpul di Training Ground 7 jam sembilan untuk mengetes kemampuan kalian , dan ku sarankan kalian tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu.. kalau kalian tidak mau memuntahkannya"Ucap Kakashi dan pooffftt Kakashi menghilang

Setelah mendengar ucapan Kakashi, Naruto pun langsung Shunshin ke apartemennya... Naruto yang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam sekejap itu pun hanya meninggalkan sehelai daun yang beterbangan . Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat itu pun kaget

'Sejak kapan si dobe bisa melakukan shunshin. SIAL! Aku masih jauh dibawahnya' batin Sasuke

'NANI! Sebenarnya kekuatan mu sampai dimana Naruto ?' batin sakura

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi

Author : Yukiera Chan

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x ( ? )

**Warning: Semi OOC (maybe) , Typo (maybe) , ada OC **

Special Thanks buat : YamiNoMadara226 , Jims001, Anonymous Hybird , Author awan II , Rairyu no Ken , Sazumi Misako , egindz , Danar433 , Xshoter , Naminamirfrid , NamiKaZe MaDaRa , romijuniawan , Dark Namikaze Ryu , Shipueden

Chapter 3

Setelah Sunshin dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto langsung berada di kamarnya, dan ia pun mulai membersihkan diri lalu beristirahat.

Hari Berikutnya...

Naruto bangun seperti biasa, hanya hari ini adalah hari tes yang akan di laksanakan . Saat ini ia sedang siap – siap untuk pergi ke tempat Training Ground 7 . " Lebih baik aku cepat – cepat agar tidak terlambat , dan mungkin nanti aku akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan ku " Ucap Naruto

Sama seperti biasa, Saat di jalan Naruto selalu di beri tatapan benci . Tapi ia selalu menghiraukannya. Disana ( Training Ground 7 ) masih belum ada siapa – siapa .. " Ah baiklah aku akan menunggu disini " gumam Naruto ... Tak lama kemudian datanglah Sasuke dan Sakura , tapi Naruto menghiraukannya dan terus melamun

Beberapa jam kemudian

Tiba tibat " Poooffft " munculah Kakashi

"Yo.. maaf aku telat .. Baiklah kita mulai saja tes nya , dan kau Naruto , kenapa kau tidak pernah berinterakshi dengan rekan se tim mu " ucap Kakashi ,, " Nanti kau akan tahu sensei " Ucap Naruto datar , dan Kakashi pun malah menaikan satu alis nya . ' Apa maksudnya, ah lebih baik aku mulai saja tesnya ' batin Kakashi

"Yo Baiklah , aku akan menjelaskan tesnya, ini ada dua lonceng . Tugas kalian adalah merebutnya " Ucap Kakashi

"Tapi sensei ... Kita kan ada bertiga sedangkan lonceng nya hanya ada dua " Ucap Sakura

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bisa mengambil akan di kembalikan ke Academy " Ucap Kakashi datar

" Yosh ! Mulaii! " Ucap Kakashi . Ketiga muridnya langsung bersembunyi

" Sudah dimulai ya, ternyata mereka cukup baik dalam menekan Chakra mereka . Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan Chakra Naruto . Mungkin ini akan menarik haha " Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang

Ditempat lain Sasuke sedang bersembunyi, sampai Kakashi muncul dibelakangnya . Merasa sudah ketahuan Sasuke pun langsung keluar dan menyerang Kakashi dengan Taijutsu tingkat menengah , tapi setiap serangan selalu berhasil ditahan oleh Kakashi .. Karena Sasuke sudah mulai kesal, ia pun langsung membuat _ Hand Seal_

**Katon : Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Dan keluar lah bola api berukuran raksasa menyerang Kakashi

DUARR !

Karena Sasuke merasa bahwa jurus tadi mengenai Kakashi, ia pun segera mendekati Kakashi dengan santai . Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke , karena Kakashi muncul dari dalam tanah dan menarik Sasuke hingga terperosok kedalam tanah yang hanya menyisakan kepalanya keluar dari dalam tanah. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal , lalu Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju Sakura.

Di tempat lain , " Sasuke, dimana kau? " Sakura berjalan sambil mencari sang pujaan hatinya sampai mendengar suara " Sa-k-u-ra " lalu Sakura berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya Sakura , ia melihat Sasuke penuh dengan luka dan kunai yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya

"Kyaaaa " Sakura menjerit dan langsung pingsan

" Dasar fansgirl " gumam Kakashi ... Kakashi pun langsung pergi mencari Naruto . Tak lama kemudia Kakashi pun berhasil menemukan Naruto yang sedang bersender di sebuah pohon sambil menutup matanya

"Hoi Naruto jangan bermalas-malasan , cepat bertarung denganku dan ambil lonceng ini! " Ucap Kakashi ... Naruto pun langsung membuka matanya dan langsung menyerang kakashi dengan Taijutsunya .

' Teknik Taijutsunya berbeda dari yang lain , apabila ia memiliki kerja sama yang baik ... Mungkin tim ini akan menjadi kuat ' batin Kakashi . Naruto terus melawan Kakashi dengan bertubi-tubi

Kakashi sedikit kewalahan dengan teknik Taijutsunya Naruto , dan tak berselang lama kemudian . Kakashi pun berhasil lolos dari serangan Taijutsu Naruto yang bertubi-tubi itu . " Hoi Naruto kenapa kau tidak bekerja sama dengan rekan se tim mu , kau memiliki potensi yang besar . Dan apabila itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik , kurasa tim ini akan menjadi tim yang hebat " Ucap Kakashi

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung menjawan "Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang, nanti kau pasti akan tahu alasan nya sensei, dan siap – siap lah menerima jurus ku ini " Ucap Naruto dingin sambil membuat_ Hand Seal_

**Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu **

Tak berselang lama kemudian , langit pun menjadi sedikit gelap dan hujan pun turun. Kakashi heran dengan apa yang terjadi , tetapi ia tambah shock setelah melihat naga air berukuran raksasa yang berada di atas Naruto . Dengan cepat Kakashi menaikan hitae nya dan langsung mengaktifkan **_ Sharingan_** . Namun dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan naganya untuk menyerang Kakashi . Dengan reflek yang perfect, Kakashi masih bisa selamat dari terjangan naga air milik Naruto . Dan tak berselang lama kemudian

" DDUUUARRRRR! " Suara hantaman naga Naruto yang menyapu habis apa yang ada di depan nya . Kakashi pun shock dengan jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto . ' Benar – benar anak yang menarik , tapi sayang ia tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan rekan – rekan nya .. Mungkin aku harus mencari tahu alasannya ' batin Kakashi

"Baiklah Naruto sudah cukup, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu serta Sasuke dan juga Sakura . Jadi ayo cepat kita kembali ke tempat awal " Ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruto

Setelah semua nya berkumpul , Sasuke sudah bebas dari jebakan Kakashi , Sakura yang sudah sadar dari Genjutsu yang di buat Kakashi , Dan Naruto juga yang sudah sampai di tempat awal

"Baiklah, sudah cukup untuk tes kali ini . Tapi ada yang ingin aku ucapkan pada kalian semua " Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk ketiga muridnya

"Kenapa kalian tidak bekerja sama untuk mengambil lonceng ini ? " Ucap Kakashi . " Kenapa harus bekerja sama kalau lonceng itu hanya ada dua. Dan apabila kita sudah mendapatkannya, mau tidak mau tetap saja akan ada yang akan di kembalikan ke akademi " Balas Sasuke ... ' Dapat satu, akhirnya aku mengetahui salah satu sifat Uchiha ini .. Ternyata walaupun ia dingin tetapi ia masih memiliki rasa untuk peduli terhadap temannya ' batin Kakashi

" Itu benar sensei, walaupun aku harus bekerja sama . Paling aku hanya akan bekerja sama dengan Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke .. " Lah memangnya kenapa dengan Naruto , kenapa kau tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya? " Ucap Kakashi sambil penasaran .. Sakuran langsung menarik nafas dalam dalam dan ...

" AKU TIDAK MAU BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN ANAK MONSTER ITU, IA TIDAK MEMPUNYAI ORANG TUA DAN SELALU MEMBUAT ONAR PADA SAAT UMUR 5 TAHUN . WAKTU SAAT DI AKADEMI SAJA IA PEKERJAAN NYA HANYA MENGAJAK SASUKE UNTUK BERTARUNG , DAN AKHIRNYA SAAT SASUKE MENERIMA AJAKAN NYA . IA TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERI SASUKE KEMENANGAN SEKALI PUN , SASUKE SELALU MENDAPAT LUKA . SEDANGKAN DIA .. IA TIDAK MENERIMA LUKA APAPUN .. IA SELALU MENYAKITI SASUKE-KUN DAN SEBENARNYA AKU TIDAK MAU SE TIM DENGAN DIRINYA" Ucap Sakura berteriak + ngotot

Kakashi yang menerima jawaban dari Sakura pun langsung shock, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang melebar saat Sakura memberikan jawaban

" Kau sudah tahu kan sensei ? " Ucap Naruto datar sambil menatap Kakashi

" Hei Sakura, kau harus bertingkah lebih dewasa . Kau jangan bertingkah seperti bocah yang hanya ingin mendapatkan seorang kekasih , Kau itu sekarang sudah Genin . Kau nanti akan mendapatkan misi yang mungkin dapat membahayakan dirimu . Dan mau tidak mau kau harus bekerja sama dengan rekan se tim mu . Dan kau jangan pernah memandang seseorang tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya . Kau selalu menatap sebelah mata kepada Naruto , kau selalu membanding – banding kan Naruto dengan Sasuke . Sekarang sensei tanya .. Apabila kau sedang di dalam misi, kau hampir mati, keadaan mu sedang di ujung tanduk, dan pada saat itu hanya ada Naruto yang berada di sisimu . Apakah kau akan mencaci maki dia seperti yang kau lakukan tadi atau kau akan meminta bantuan Naruto? ... Kau masih Genin Sakura , Kau tidak tahu bahwa dunia Shinobi ini kejam .. Tidak sedikit orang yang mati pada saat menjalankan misi . Setiap tahun selalu bertambah dan akan terus bertambah .. Kau tahu Sakura, Naruto itu kuat. Mungkin pada saat kecil ia selalu membuat onar .. Tapi sekarang liat lah, ia sekarang sudah menjadi dewasa, ia sekarang sudah menjadi Shinobi yang kuat, bahkan bisa ku bilang ia sudah sekelas Mid-Jounin . Seharusnya kau beruntung mendapat rekan yang seperti itu, pertimbangkan perkataan sensei mu ini.. Apabila selama beberapa minggu kau tidak berubah . Kau lebih baik mengundurkan diri dan menjadi seorang warga biasa yang ingin mendapatkan kekasih, INGAT ITU ... Dan untuk mu Sasuke, kau pun harus bekerja sama, walaupun kau itu bisa dibilang kuat untuk seumuran Genin . Tapi Naruto masih sangat jauh diatas mu . Aku tau kau mempunyai kehidupan yang sama dengan Naruto, Kau hidup sendiri setelah insiden itu. Tapi setidaknya kau pernah merasakan kasih sayang, dan kau juga dihormati oleh penduduk desa ... Berbeda dengan Naruto yang selalu mendapatkan tatapan – tatapan benci dari penduduk desa, bahkan yang lebih ironis nya lagi .. Ia pernah dibuat sekarat oleh penduduk desa dengan cara dipukuli . seharusnya dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu... Kau sadar bahwa, kau tidak dapat hidup sendiri, kau selalu merasa kesepian bukan?, Naruto pun sama sepertimu walaupun ia menjalani kehidupan yang lebih berat darimu... Naruto sangat mirip sepertimu Sasuke, ia selalu merasa kesepian, bahkan ia tidak tahu orang tuanya siapa [ Disini kakashi belum tau kalo Naruto anaknya Yondaime ] . Dan apabila prediksi ku ini benar, jika kau mempunyai kerjasama yang baik dengan Naruto ... Maka kau dan Naruto akan menjadi Partner terhebat di Konoha, Karena kalian mengerti perasaan satu sama lain, kalian mengerti bagaimana hidup sendiri... Jadi kesimpulannya kalian harus bekerja sama ... Di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup sendiri . Terlebih lagi kalian itu seorang Shinobi ... Baiklah untuk tes sekarang ini sudah selesai , dan kalian boleh pulang... Kecuali kau Naruto " Ucap Kakashi menasehati murid nya

Sasuke dan Sakura pun pergi dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda, terlihat Sakura pergi dengan wajah yang murung, ia pasti sedang memikirkan perkataan senseinya itu .. Dan untuk Sasuke ia terlihat kesal karena ia masih jauh dibawah Naruto dalam segi Kekuatan... Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap diam di tempatnya berada

" Jadi, kau sudah tahu kan sensei. Kau tahu tidak... Bahwa aku, pada saat ingin berinteraksi dengan Sasuke maupun Sakura, ia seperti menganggapku tidak ada . Dan apabila Sasuke menanggapi, pasti jawaban nya " hn atau tidak " .. Dan untuk Sakura, ia selalu mengacuhkan ku, ia selalu tidak menanggapi ucapan ku .. Dan ia selalu membicarakan keburukan ku apabila ia sedang bersama temannya ( Yamanaka Ino ) , dan tadi sensei tahu bahwa Sakura itu sangat benci terhadapku, ia bahkan tadi dengan lantangnya mengucapkan , bahwa ia tidak ingin aku berada di tim ini ... Jadi kau akan melakukan apa sensei? , menyatukan orang – orang dengan kepribadian yang beda itu sangatlah sulit . Terkecuali kalau orang – orang itu memiliki tujuan yang sama ... Tapi kau tahu kan, bahwa tujuan Sasuke menjadi Shinobi hanya untuk membunuh seseorang entah itu siapa . Dan untuk Sakura, ia hanya bertujuan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke " Ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil menatap ke arah Kakashi . Kakashi terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto yang begitu Dewasa, bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa.. Tapi cara berpikirnya pun ia sudah sangat dewasa

" Sensei mu ini juga bingung... Tapi yasudahlah kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja .. Adakah perubahan dari Sakura maupun Sasuke .. Yaa baiklah, aku akan melaporkan hasil tes ini kepada Hokage dulu, Jaa" Ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang dari hadapan Naruto . Setelah Kakashi pergi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sekaligus mandi .Lalu Naruto pun pergi ke sebuah bukit di dekat hutan yang ada air terjun nya

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu mendapatkan tatapan benci dari penduduk desa, menghela nafasnya lalu Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah bukit untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus membersihkan diri

Setelah sampai Naruto pun segera melepas bajunya tetapi tidak dengan celananya dan ia langsung berdiri di bawah air terjun itu, badan Naruto yang atletis pun terlihat dengan jelas .

Naruto yang sedang berada di air terjun pun merasakan sebuah chakra asing berada di dekatnya , dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai yang berada di saku celananya. Dengan lantang Naruto menghardik sosok yang berada di dekatnya. " Siapa kau, Tunjukan dirimu! "

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto kalau yang keluar malah seorang Kunoichi berambut raven panjang, bola mata indah yang berwarna Ruby ditambah pakaian yang digunakannya sangat comfortable dengan pola garis-garis menambah nilai plus dari seorang Yuuhi Kurenai yang dikenal sebagai **_Ice's Queen Konoha ..._** . " Emm etoo kenapa Kurenai-sensei berada disini? " Ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Naruto maaf, aku tidak melihat mu tadi disini. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku disini... Aku memang selalu kesini setelah melatih murid-muridku untuk menenangkan diri " Ucap Kurenai... " Oh baiklah tidak apa-apa, kukira tadi siapa hehe. Maaf kalau membuat sensei kaget." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil pakaiannya lalu memakainya "Emm Naruto kalau kau sendiri kenapa berada disini?" Ucap Kurenai

"Kalau soal itu, aku sedang ingin menjernihkan pikiran ku ini . Hari ini banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi kepadaku sensei " Ucap Naruto santai

"Yosh kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu sensei.. Jaa" Ucap Naruto sambil Sunshin meninggalkan Kurenai

.

.

.

Dikantor Hokage

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" Ucap Hiruzen, lalu Kakashi pun masuk berniat untuk menceritakan kejadian yang telah terjadi

"Ah kau Kakashi, ada apa? . Dan bagaimana dengan tes yang biasanya kau lakukan? " Ucap Hiruzen .. Kakashi terdiam, dan tak lama kemudian ia pun berbicara "Hokage-sama ... untuk tes yang biasa ku berikan kali ini gagal . Tapi ada yang ingin ku bicarakan " . Hiruzen menaikan satu alisnya lalu berkata

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kakashi" Balas Hiruzen

"Ini tentang Naruto" Ucap Kakashi ... Hiruzen yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi pun kaget, ia mengingat kalau Naruto itu sudah sangat berbeda dari saat ia kecil. Ia sekarang sudah dewasa.. Tapi apakah Naruto melakukan masalah tanya Hiruzen pada dirinya sendiri

"Apa Naruto membuat masalah?" Ucap Hiruzen

"Tidak, tapi aku heran.. Sejak kapan Naruto berubah Hokage-sama?, anda satu-satu nya orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto ... Dan aku pun ingin menceritakan kejadian saat tadi Naruto menjalani Tes " Ucap Kakashi ... Lalu Kakashi pun menjelaskan semuanya, dari kejadian Naruto mengeluarkan jurus yang hebat, sampai kejadian Kakashi yang menasehati murid-muridnya . Hiruzen tampak shock dengan penjelasan Kakashi . 'Kurasa hidupmu semakin berat Naruto' Batin Hiruzen . Lalu Hiruzen pun menceritakan kapan berubahnya Naruto, sampai dengan menceritakan tentang keluarganya ... Kakashi pun langsung shock saat mendengar cerita tentang Naruto, terutama saat ia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari sensei nya sendiri yaitu Namikaze Minato atau Yondaime Hokage.

"Tapi Hokage-sama, apakah tidak apa-apa menyembunyikan identitas Naruto dari penduduk desa. Kurasa ia menerima beban yang terlalu berat, terlebihnya lagi, para genin yang tidak tahu bahwa Naruto itu adalah anak dari Yondaime-sama selalu mencaci maki Naruto " Ucap Kakashi

"Aku akan menyembunyikannya sebentar lagi... Aku akan mempublikasikan identitas Naruto pada saat ia sudah menjadi _Chuunin_ " Ucap Hiruzen

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Hokage-sama " Ucap Kakashi lalu meninggalkan kantor Hokage

**_TIME SKIP_**

Keesokannya Naruto,Sasuke dan Sakura pun sedang menunggu Kakashi di Training Ground 7

Tiba-tiba " Poooffftt " Kakashi datang

" Baiklah, kita lihat apa kalian bisa berubah atau tidak .. Kita sekarang akan menjalani yang diberikan Sandaime Hokage . Sekarang ikuti senseimu ini " Ucap Kakashi sambil berjalan menjauhi Training Ground 7 . Tak lama kemudian tim tujuh pun sudah berada di depan Hiruzen ... " Jadi misi kita kali ini apa Hokage-sama " Ucap Kakashi . " Misi kalian adalah menangkap kucing berwarna hitam milik istri Daimyou-sama , misi ini termasuk misi rank – D " Ucap Hiruzen . Naruto yang mendengar itu pun kesal dan langsung berbicara

"Hei jiji , tidak bisakah kau memberikan ku misi rank A dan B atau setidaknya Rank C" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal .. Setelah itu Hiruzen pun berpikir,dan tak lama kemudian ia pun memutuskan untuk memberi Naruto misi Rank C

"Baiklah Naruto, sekarang aku akan berikan kalian misi Rank C . Yaitu mengantar seorang penduduk biasa sampai ke Kirigakure " . " Tazuna kemarilah " Ucap Hiruzen

Lalu datanglah seorang Pria kira-kira berumur 50an . " Jadi mereka yang akan menjagaku? Baiklah " Ucap Pria tersebut a.k.a Tazuna

"Tapi Kakashi apa mereka semua siap? " Ucap Hiruzen dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi . Lalu tim 7 pun segera menjalankan misi rank C tersebut

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di gerbang desa Konoha, tapi Kakashi menghentikan perjalanan mereka tersebut, Karena Sakura berbicara ." Eh tunggu dulu Tazuna-san, sebenarnya secara geografis Nami No Kuni lebih dekat ke Kirigakure kan , tetapi kenapa anda memilih Konoha "

"Jadi kau belum tahu tentang perang ? " Ucap Tazuna

"Biar aku yang jelaskan" Ujar Kakashi " Sebenarnya di Kirigakure telah terjadi perang saudara. Perang ini dipicu oleh Yondaime Mizukage Kagura yang menetapkan sebuah aturan yaitu melenyapkan semua pengguna kekkei genkai karena dianggap berbahaya "

"Peraturan bodoh macam apa itu, seenaknya membunuh seseorang karena alasan berbaya " Potong Sakura

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kita berkonsentrasi pada misi agar cepat terselesaikan " Kata Kakashi menenangkan

"Ayo Tazuna-san " Ucap Kakashi

Mereka berlima pun akhirnya berangkat, di perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara

Hening.

Itulah yang sedang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba munculah beberapa shuriken menyerang Naruto dan lainnya, tapi mereksa semua berhasil menghindar

Munculah empat orang berbadan besar sambil membawa senjata besar seperti pedang yang sangat tajam

"Berikan harta kalian atau kalian akan kami bunuh" Ucap orang yang membawa pedang besar

Naruto dengan sigap langsung membuat _Hand seal_

**Suiton: Homatsu no Jutsu **

Dan langsung muncul Naga air berukuran raksasa dari langit, dengan cepat naga itu menhantamkan dirinya kepada empat orang yang tadi mengancam

" DDDUUUAARR " Terlihat ada kawah berukuran sangat besar, dan di dalam kawah tersebut terlihat empat orang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan .. Semua yang melihat jurus Naruto pun melongo tidak percaya, walaupun mereka sudah melihat jurus ini sebelumnya.. tapi mereka tetap kaget karena dampak jurus tersebut apabila langsung di coba pada manusia

"Ayo kita lanjutkan" Ucap Naruto datar sambil melangkah maju mendahului semuanya

Tazuna hanya mengangguk saja dan kembali berjalan menuju desanya. Diperjalanan mereka dicegat oleh Zabuza atau yang biasa di sebut Kirigakure no Kijin. Terjadi pertarungan yang sangat sengit antara Kakashi,Naruto,Sasuke melawan Zabuza, yang akhirnya bisa dimenangkan oleh Kakashi dkk. Tapi saat diperjalanan menuju rumah Tazuna, tetapi Kakashi masih curiga dengan Hunter-nin yang membawa tubuh Zabuza

_Flashback_

"Sudah kubilang bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menang Zabuza, dan sekarang kau akan pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia ini. " Ucap Kakashi kepada Zabuza yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya ... Tak lama kemudian Kakashi pun langsung membuat **_Raikiri_**, dan pada saat ingin menghantam kan **_Raikiri_** nya kepada dada Zabuza ... Tiba – tiba datang seorang Hunter-nin yang lansung melemparkan beberapa senbon ke leher Zabuza , dan pada saat itu pun Zabuza langsung menutup matanya.. Dan pada saat itu Kakashi percaya bahwa Zabuza telah mati

Sang Hunter-nin itu pun berbicara pada Kakashi dkk " Terima kasih telah mengalahkan Zabuza . Tapi sisanya biarkan aku yang urus, bolehkah aku mengambil tubuh Zabuza?"

"Silahkan, bawa jauh jauh" Ucap Kakashi. Lalu hunter-nin itu membawa tubuh Zabuza dan langsung menghilang dengan _Shunsin ._ Tapi setelah hunter-nin itu hilang ia baru sadar bahwa di dunia medis ada beberapa titik tubuh manusia yang bisa membuat orang mati suri .

_Flashback End_

Sesampainya dirumahnya Tazuna segera berteriak "Tadaima, Tsunami-chan ini aku"

Lalu seseorang perempuan membuka pintu dan berkata" Okaeri Otou-san , Bagaimana hasilnya? "

"Ya begitulah, Ninja di Konoha sangat kuat dan baik" Ucap Tazuna sambil tersenyum

Hari pun sudah malam, Naruto dkk sudah selesai beristirahat dan sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di meja makan. Lalu Kakashi pun membahas tentang kecurigaannya pada hunter-nin yang membawa tubuh Zabuza

"Hei, Kalian apakah kalian tidak curiga pada hunter-nin yang membawa Zabuza?" Ucap Kakashi pada ketiga muridnya

"Curiga? Maksud sensei?" Ucap Sakura kebingungan

"Menurutku Zabuza itu belum mati, melainkan hanya mati suri . Dan sensei beranggapan bahwa hunter-nin itu temannya Zabuza" Ucap Kakashi

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu, bukankah kau sendiri melihat bahwa Zabuza itu sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya pada saat senbon itu menancap ke lehernya " Ucap Sasuke

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Di dunia medis itu ada beberapa titik tubuh manusia yang bisa menybabkan mati suri. Dan aku beranggapan bahwa hunter-nin itu temannya Zabuza " Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan

"Kenapa sensei beranggapan kalau hunter-nin itu temannya Zabuza" Ucap Sakura

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu Sakura? .. Prinsip kerja dari seorang hunter-nin adalah dengan melenyapkan missing-nin ditempat. Dan apabila memperlukan bukti, ia hanya membutuhkan kepalanya saja "

"Karena sensei berannggapan bahwa Zabuza belum mati makaa... Kita akan latihan, dan mengingat luka Zabuza yang cukup parah. Mungkin akan memakan waktu seminggu . Dan di waktu itu kita akan latihan " Ucap Kaksashi .. Tak berselang lama, mereka telah makan dan bersiap untuk tidur ..

'kuharap Sakura telah sadar, semoga ia tidak bersikap egois lagi .. Dan kuharap pelatihan ini akan berjalan dengan baik' batin Kakashi

"Baiklah besok kalian harus bangun pagi" Ucap Kakashi pergi sambil meninggalkan muridnya

Keesokan Harinya di hutan dekat rumah Tazuna

"Kalian akan ku ajari cara menaiki pohon tanpa menggunakan tangan.. Caranya dengan mengalirkan chakra ke kaki mu, tetapi jangan terlalu sedikit maka kau akan tergelincir , dan jangan terlalu banyak juga karena akan menyebabkan pohonnya hancur .. Sedang saja seperti inii" Ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan contoh kepada muridnya

"Ah sensei ajari aku yang lain, aku sudah bisa menguasai teknik itu .." Kata Naruto

" Oh kau Naruto... Aku bingung harus mengajari mu apa? " Ucap Kakashi sambil berpikir ..." Ah Naruto bagaimana kalau kau ku ajari teknik pedang atau biasa di sebut Kenjutsu? " Ucap Kakashi kembali

"Baiklah , kurasa latihan kenjutsu tidak membosankan " Balas Naruto . "Kalian jangan berhenti sampai bisa menaiki pohon tersebut. Aku akan pergi latihan dulu dengan Naruto" Ucap Kakashi pergi menginggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura

Disuatu tempat ... " Hei Naruto kau ingin belajar Kenjutsu kan, tapi apakah kau punya pedang?" .. "Hmm aku tidak punya sensei hehe" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal .. " Oke baiklah , aku akan memberimu pedang . Tapi ingat baik-baik, jangan pernah kau melukai teman mu dengan pedang ini" Ucap Kakashi

Dan " Poooffttt " Munculah pedang di depan Kakashi ... pedang ini namanya " Kusanagi no Suryuuken " [ Bentuknya sama kaya kusanagi milik Sasuke di canon, tapi yang ngebedainnya adalah warna ] .. " Woh pedang itu bagus sekali sensei " Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar .. " Baiklah kurasa aku hanya akan mengajari basicnya saja, kau bisa memperdalam teknik kenjutsu sendiri bukan? " ... " Tentu " balas Naruto

Lalu Kakashi dan Naruto pun melakukan latihan Kenjutsu, setelah Kakashi merasa bahwa Naruto sudah menguasai basic nya.. Ia langsung berkata " Hei Naruto, jaga pedang itu dengan baik-baik .. Sekarang kita lihat keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura saja "

"baik" balas Naruto

Setelah sampai, Kakashi dan Naruto pun kaget dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang sedang mengajarkan Sakura menaiki pohon

"hei sensei, tidak kah ini aneh? Si teme mengajari Sakura" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Naruto, kurasa Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang bisa di ajak bekerja sama " balas Kakashi

"ya kuharap begitu "balas Naruto kembali

"Hei Sasuke tumben kau mengajari Sakura?.. Dan kau Sakura, tak biasanya kau berlatih dengan serius." Ucap Kakashi pada Sasuke dan Sakura

"Jadi aku tidak boleh mengajari teman se tim ku, begitu? Ucap Sasuke

"Ah bukan begitu, malahan itu terlihat bagus sekali" Balas Kakashi

' Mereka sekarang memang sudah sadar. Kuharap nanti mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan Naruto juga ' batin Kakashi

"Hei Naruto, Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar " kata Sakura pada Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Kakashi

"E-Eh baiklah " Ucap Naruto kaget . 'apakah sakura sadar?' pikir Naruto

Lalu Sakura dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sasuke untuk berbicara berdua

"Hei Naruto, aku minta maaf karena telah memandang mu sebelah mata, dan telah membentak mu saat itu . Setelah aku melihat pertarungan mu dan Kakashi-sensei melawan Zabuza , akupun sadar bahwa dunia Ninja ini memang sangat kejam " Ucap Sakura dengan menundukkan kepala . Ia tidak berani melihat wajah Naruto

'Akhirnya.. Semoga tim ini akan menjadi semakin baik , kurasa ucapan sensei berpengaruh besar pada kepribadian Sakura maupun Sasuke' batin Naruto

"Ah tidak apa-apa Sakura, tenang saja " Ucap Naruto datar

Sakura pun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat Naruto

"Sungguh?" Ucap Sakura

"Iya " Balas Naruto

"Terima kasih Naruto, mohon bantuannya " Ucap Sakura membungkukan dirinya dihadapan Naruto

"Yare yare, tidak usah seperti itu Sakura. Kita ini kan satu tim, jadi sudah seharusnya saling membantu" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis

Lalu Sakura dan Naruto pun kembali ke rumah Tazuna untuk beristirahat dan makan

**_TIME SKIP SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN_**

Kepribadian Sakura serta Sasuke pun membaik, mereka sekarang sudah bisa bekerja sama dengan sangat baik, bahkan dengan Naruto sekalipun

Kemampuan Sakura serta Sasuke pun meningkat ... Begitu pula dengan teknik Kenjutsu nya Naruto

.

.

.

Hari ini hari adalah hari dimana Naruto dkk mengawal Tazuna untuk membangun jembatan

_TIME SKIP NARUTO DKK TELAH MENGALAHKAN ZABUZA DAN HAKU_

Tapi tak berselang lama munculah seorang pria gendut dan pendek dengan dikawal beberapa ratus Ninja bayaran

"Hoho... Ternyata perkiraan ku benar bahwa si Zabuza itu tidaklah berguna , tapi sekarang aku memiliki pasukan yang hebat. Dan akan menghancurkan rencana kalian untuk membangun jembatan" Ucap pria itu a.k.a Gatou

"Oh jadi ini yang namanya Gatou, Tazuna-san?" Ucap Naruto sambil menaikan satu alisnya ..."Bolehkah aku membunuhnya? " Ucap Naruto kembali dan diberi anggukan oleh Tazuna

"Sensei diamlah disana! Akan ku perlihatkan bahwa aku sudah bisa bekerja sama dengan tim "Ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan Kunai

"hn , lihat lah sensei " Ucap Sasuke

Kakashi yang mendengar itu pun langsung tersenyum

"YOSH , kurasa akupun akan mencoba teknik kenjutsu ku ini " Ucap Naruto sabil mengambil Kusanagi yang berada di punggung nya .. [ A/N : Disini Naruto nyimpen pedang nya kaya Hitsugaya di anime bleach ]

**_TIME SKIP _**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura pun telah menghabisi semua pasukan Gatou beserta Gatounya sendiri. Kakashi yang melihat kerjasama murid-muridnya pun tersenyum kembali . Naruto dkk pun mendekati Kakashi yang berada di dekat Tazuna

" Misi ini sudah selesai Tazuna-san. Kurasa desa ini bisa lebih maju lagi" Ucap Naruto senyum kepada Tazuna .. " Baiklah karena misi ini sudah selesai, kami akan segera pulang ke desa Tazuna-san .. Semoga jembatan ini cepat selesai " Ucap Kakashi . Lalu Naruto dkk pun berpamitan kepada Tazuna, dan langsung pulang menuju Konoha

* * *

Dan untuk kritikan Dark Namikaze Ryu : Makasih nih udah ngasih kritik , dan maaf kalo misalkan terlalu mendramatisir. Emang bener saya terlalu berlebihan, menguasai jurus-jurus tingkat tinggi dengan umur yang masih muda. Tapi kalau dilihat dari fanfic yang lain , bahkan melebihi itu, padahal tulisan di summary nya StrongNaru . Terus Naruto dapet Rinnegan pas masih kecil . Terus langsung bisa ngebunuh Anbu atau apalah. Saya asalnya terpaku pada fic yang seperti itu. tapi karena anda menyarankan saya untuk tidak terlalu terpaku dengan fanfic lain .. Saya akan coba berubah mulai dari sekarang .. Soalnya waktu pertama kali buat fic ini saya ga kepikiran sampe situ . Saya Author baru di sini , ya jadi pasti sangat banyak kekurangan nya , dari segi pengalaman maupun pengetahuan dan dll . Dan saya pun sangat menunggu kritikan anda di chapter – chapter depan ^_^

.

**TBC**

Review n Minta Saran yo


End file.
